Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 6
Issue 6 is the seventh actual issue of Boom! Studios ongoing comic book series, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers which begins its numbering with Issue 0. It features the Mighty Morphin team. Synopsis The Rangers must face a seemingly all-powerful threat entirely on their own without the guidance of Zordon. As the fate of the world hangs in the balance, Jason must lead the Rangers through these darkest of times.''Comixology Plot Angel Grove reporters are broadcasting the aftermath of the Power Rangers battle in San Fransisco against the Dragonzord. Tommy's mother is watching this on TV and is annoyed, mumbling that maybe she and her son should not have moved to Angel Grove. She calls her son as it is time for him to get up, take his shower and get ready for school, only to enter his room and not see him in it. Outside the ruined Command Center, the Zord that attacked the Power Rangers addresses them, referring to itself as "The Black Dragon". It offers the Rangers a chance to surrender to spare their lives, but already knows their answer to that offer. The Rangers do indeed refuse the offer and prepare to fight, with the Black Dragon amused as he would "think less of them" if they did surrender. The Black Dragon then opens its mouth and releases a blue energy wave that releases a sonic frequency that destabilizes the Power Rangers morphed forms as their helmets and costumes slowly dissolve away. Jason orders Kimberly to fire quickly before their powers are gone. Kimberly fires an arrow with her Power Bow, which causes an explosion that stops the Black Dragon from attacking for a second. Back to full morphed forms, Kimberly quickly fires more exploding arrows to keep the Black Dragon off balance so the team can attack. This doesn't work as the Black Dragon opens his mouth again and knocks Zack and Jason back and weakens their powers again. Tommy tries to help Jason, but is backhanded and knocked aside by the Black Dragon. The evil Zord then holds Jason in a grip and shrieks its sonic attack at close range. Trini and Billy come from behind, leap up and use their Power Lance and Power Daggers to stab and impale the Black Dragon, but to little effect as the mechanized menace knocks them aside too. Jason gets to his feet and tells the Black Dragon its his last chance to give up and surrender, only for the Black Dragon to say it will pass on that and fires a large beam of energy from its palm to send the Red and Yellow Rangers flying into a pillar. Trini tells Jason they are no match for this foe and need to do a tactical retreat as the Black Dragon fixates on Tommy and holds him in a choking grip by his neck. Trini and Jason rig up the energy of the base to send them to a pocket dimension by rerouting all remaining power in the wrecked Command Center to the teleport system. The Black Dragon uses a wrist-mounted flamethrower to try to burn Tommy out of his suit to "make him more normal", but Zack saves him using his Power Axe to set Tommy free from the Black Dragon's grip. Jason initializes the teleport and everybody prepares to retreat, but the Black Dragon captures Billy before he could fully energize his teleport and cancels it out, knocking Billy out and capturing him. The other Rangers teleport inside the pocket dimension, which is slowly collapsing due to Zordon not being there to maintain it. The Rangers are shaken by the experience of being so vulnerable and nearly losing, only for Trini to realize Billy is not with them. The team thought he was in the clear for teleporting and panic, but Jason soon sees that the Command Center is crawling with Putties and doing a rescue is too dangerous. Zack is frustrated at the loss of Zordon and Alpha and Billy's capture. Kimberly thinks that the Black Dragon might have something to do with Tommy, asking if anything from his time with Rita or his hallucinations of Rita could give them a clue. Tommy says that Scorpina mentioned green chaos energy being part of her Dragon Dagger that briefly controlled his Dragon Zord. Zack gets suspicious and blames Tommy for what has happened, leading to an argument between the two. Kimberly defuses the bickering and says what is important right now is trying to help get Billy back. Trini is worried as Rita has never done this intense level of assault on them before and wonders how they are going to get back Alpha, Zordon and Billy. Rita teleports down and walks toward the Black Dragon, standing near the lifeless body of Alpha 5. She is pleased with the results of the evil Zord's rampage, but admits when it first contacted her, she was skeptical it could deliver such results. The Black Dragon tells Rita the other five Rangers have retreated, but says they will no longer be a problem, holding Billy's morpher and removing its Power Coin. He then uses it and a green chaos energy crystal as an access point to tap directly into the Morphing Grid. Inside the pocket dimension, the Rangers try to formulate a plan to rescue Billy from where they assume he will be held: The Dark Dimension. But suddenly, an intense surge of energy zaps Jason, Zack, Kimberly and Trini and electrocutes them as they all scream in pain. Tommy is in shock by this, but his Dragon Power Coin oddly is unaffected by the energy surge. The four Ranger powers begin to overload and then completely shut down, de-morphing Jason, Zack, Kimberly and Trini....presumably for good. '''TO BE CONTINUED....' The Ongoing Adventures of Bulk & Skull Covers MMPR_06.jpg|Main cover Jamal Campbell boom-zordincentive-blue.jpg|Zord incentive Goñi Montes boom-villain-baboo.jpg|Villain variant Christopher Mitten boom-actionfigure-blueranger.jpg|Action figure variant David Ryan Robinson boom-06-TakeshiMiyazawa.jpg|Takeshi Miyazawa boom-06-baltimore.jpg|Baltimore Comic Con Errors * Trini's skirt is now black, rather it's grey color before she morphed in Issue 4, and will remain so onward. Notes * to be added